In computer graphics, point-based graphics has been utilized for model acquisition, processing, animation, and rendering. A particular challenge of point-based rendering relates to reconstructing continuous surfaces without holes as the point of view is altered. Various point-based rendering techniques have been developed to address this problem. While these techniques may be used to fill in holes in an image, the resultant solutions are not always practical or result in poor image quality.